Higher education in Canada
Higher education in Canada describes the constellation of provincial higher education systems in Canada and their relationships with the federal government, provinces, and territories. Throughout Canada's 13 provinces and territories, there are 112 universities to choose from. Higher education in Canada is primarily publically funded, and tuition costs for Canadian citizens are provided by the government. Higher education systems in Canada In Canada, the constitutional responsibility for higher education rests with the provinces of Canada. The decision to assign responsibility for universities to the local legislatures, cemented in the British North America Act, 1867, which was renamed the Constitution Act in 1982, was contentious from its inception. The Act states that "in and for each Province, the Legislature may exclusively make laws in relation to Education". As a result of this constitutional arrangement, a distinctive system of education, including higher education, has evolved in each province. The federal government's responsibilities in education are limited to the Royal Military College of Canada and funding the education of aboriginal peoples. The higher education systems in Canada's ten provinces include their historical development, organization (e.g., structure, governance, and funding), and goals (e.g., participation, access, and mobility). Each of the three territories in Canada (i.e., Nunavut, Northwest Territories, and Yukon) have separate higher education systems that reflect territorial history, organization, and goals in the context of geographical challenges. Greater Toronto Area Research Universities * University of Toronto (5th in World) * York University (49th in World) * Ryerson University (201st in World) * University of Scarborough (Former University of Toronto - Scarborough Campus) * Sewell University * Fitzpatrick University * Watkins University (Former University of Toronto - Mississauga Campus) * University of Brampton (Former Ryerson University - Brampton Campus) * Cousens University (Former York University - Markham Campus) * University of Ontario, Institute of Technology Undergraduate Universities * OCAD University * Lawren Harris University Greater Montreal Research Universities * McGill University (7th in World) * Université de Montréal (55th in World) * Concordia University (200th in World) * Université du Québec à Montréal (236th in World) * École de technologie supérieure * Redpath University Undergraduate Universities * Université Workman Metro Vancouver Research Universities * University of British Columbia (12th in World) * Simon Fraser University (45th in World) * Capilano University * British Columbia Institute of Technology * Kwantlen Polytechnic University * Foster University Undergraduate Universities * Emily Carr University of Art and Design National Capital Region Research Universities * University of Ottawa (126th in World) * Carleton University (267th in World) * Université du Québec à Outaouais * Cartier University Undergraduate Universities * Burrowes University Greater Hamilton Research Universities * McMaster University (18th in World) * University of Hamilton (120th in World) * Horseshoe University (294th in World) Undergraduate Universities * Bruce University Alberta Capital Region Research Universities * University of Alberta (25th in World) * MacEwan University * North Alberta Institute of Technology Undergraduate Universities * Alberta University of Art and Design Greater Calgary * University of Calgary (85th in World) * Mount Royal University * South Alberta Institute of Technology Quebec Metropolitan Community * Université Laval (150th in World) * Institut national de la recherche scientifique à Quebec * École nationale d'administration publique à Quebec Greater Halifax Region Undergraduate Universities * Dalhousie University (41st in World) * Saint Mary's University Undergraduate Universities * Mount Saint Vincent University Regional Municipality of Waterloo * University of Waterloo (21st in World) * Wilfred Laurier University Winnipeg Capital Region * University of Winnipeg (195th in World) * University of Manitoba Greater St. John's * University of Newfoundland and Labrador, St. John's (280th in World) * Smallwood University University Systems * Quebec - Université du Québec, Institut national de la recherche scientifique, École nationale d'administration publique * Newfoundland and Labrador - University of Newfoundland and Labrador * British Columbia - Vancouver Island University Miscellaneous * London - University of Western Ontario (82nd in World) * Victoria - University of Victoria (155th in World), Royal Roads University * Saskatoon - University of Saskatchewan (235th in World) * Guelph - University of Guelph (252nd in World) * Sherbrooke - Université de Sherbrooke (272nd in World), Université du Québec à Sherbrooke * Windsor - University of Windsor (283rd in World) * Iqaluit - University of Nunavut * Yellowknife - University of Northwest Territories * Whitehorse - University of Yukon * Kingston - Queen's University (94th in World), Royal Military College Kingston * Bridgewater - Royal Naval College Bridgewater * Portage La Prairie - Royal Air Force College Portage La Prairie University Associations * U16 - a research university association consisting of the country's 16 top-ranked universities * North American Association of Universities - a research university association, among which are the 28 top-ranked universities in Canada Top Universities by Subject * Politics and International Studies - Ottawa (7), McGill (10) - Toronto (12) * Business Management - Toronto (3) - McGill (4), Montreal (14) - British Columbia (16), Alberta (22), Queen's (27) - Waterloo (28) - Western (31) - York (32) * Archaeology - Toronto (2) - Calgary (3) * Computer Science - Waterloo (3), Toronto (5), British Columbia (10), McMaster (16) - McGill (17) * Mechanical Engineering - Waterloo (4), Toronto (8), McGill (15), McMaster (28) - Montreal (30) - Alberta (32) * Medicine - Toronto (4) - McMaster (7) - McGill (9), British Columbia (12), Manitoba (15) - Alberta (17) - Montreal (19) * Linguistics - McGill (5), Toronto (7), British Columbia (11), Alberta (19) - McMaster (20) * Marine Sciences - Dalhousie (8) - British Columbia (10), Victoria (17) * Psychology - McGill (2) - Toronto (5) - McMaster (6), British Columbia (9), Western Ontario (14), Alberta (18) * Architecture - Western Ontario (8) - Toronto (9), Waterloo (17) * Law - McGill (2) - Toronto (5), Alberta (10), Montreal (20) - Ottawa (22) * Mineral/Mining Engineering - Queen's (4), British Columbia (4), McGill (7), Alberta (13), Toronto (18) * Sports-Related Subjects - British Columbia (1), Toronto (6), Alberta (9) - McGill (10), Hamilton (17) - McMaster (20) * Environmental Studies - British Columbia (6) - Dalhousie (6), Alberta (13) * Physics and Astronomy - Waterloo (3) - Toronto (5) - McGill (7), British Columba (16)